Kingpins of Long Beach
by Spiderman21
Summary: Spider-Man vs The Kingpin, which is a fight that will hit Spider-man closer to home than he'll ever know
1. Sight Seeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man nor do I own The Kingpin, but Jamal Jenkins is mine, but I hope you all get a kick out of it anyway. Thank you.

Previously on The Sensational Spider-Man:(This is for those who have read my Spider-Man story and those who have not)

Accidentally bitten by a Genetically altered spider, Fifteen year old Jamal Jenkins, a normal teen from Lakewood is granted the proportionate abilities of a spider: Strength, Agility, a Spider-like sixth sense that 

warns him of Danger and the ability to stick to walls. 

But little did Jamal know, wealthy business David Xanatos created the spider to use its blood to cure his oldest son Jacob, but the experiment backfired and turned his son into a Goblin like creature. At the same time Jamal was going though a few changes of his own, when he discovered he can spin webs from his wrist and beating up the local bully Mike Thompson. But the biggest shock of Jamal's life was to see his father murdered in front of him.

With that Jamal decides to dawn a costume and call himself Spider-Man. Meanwhile, the Goblin creature attacks the Xanatos estate leaving Xanatos's wife dead and everyone on edge. The creature then attacks Lakewood High the next day, but only to be stopped by Spider-Man and the government task force known as Black Team 51.

Its only after the Goblin creature is gunned down, Jamal discovers that it is in fact Jacob Xanatos's brother and he was there to kill his own brother.

"THE KINGPIN"

Authors Note: this story take place before my next up and coming story which features a new look at Daredevil.

"Come on Sara, don't we have other things to do?" Phil Urich moaned. He ran his fingers though his unkept dark hair. He and his best friend Sara Barron had been in the shoe store for the past two hours. He'd been sitting there watching her try on shoes.

Sara stepped out wearing three-inch high heels. Her long curly blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She smiled brightly. "Well?" She asked. Phil blinked. "What?" She shot him a glare. "The shoes Urich, God!" Sara grumbled, putting her hands on her slim hips. "If I'd know how blind you were I'd asked Jamal to come with me instead." She snapped. Phil chuckled. "J?, yeah right like he..." Phil let his sentence hang in the air. His chair began to shake. "What the..?" Suddenly the whole store being to vibrate violently. Shoes toppled on to the ground. Sara grabbed hold of a wall to steady her self. "What's going on?" She called to Phil. He glanced out the window. A man dressed in all black walked down the street. At each step, the vibrating got stronger. "Trouble." Phil said.

Herman Schultz smirked. He strolled casually down the street. People fell to the ground as he passed. The Vibration didn't effect him at all. He flicked his hand out. A vibrating wave sent a car tumbling across the street and into a store window. He let out a laugh.

"Okay Time out."

Schultz whipped around to see a Red and Blue clad figure sitting crouched on a street lamp. "Spider-Man." He snarled. Spider-Man stood up on the street lamp, crossing his arms. "Let me guess, your the Vibrator right?" He asked with a chuckle. "The Ladies must love you." Schultz chuckled, flicking his hand out. A vibrating shock wave escaped his palm. Spider-Man leap from the light post, somersaulting in a gymnast style. Before Schultz could turn to fire another blast, The webspinner flipped again, this time twisting in the air, landing a blow into Schultz jaw sending him into the side of a parked car with a thud.

"The point of this was what?" Spider-Man called, landing in a crouch. "I mean, Vibration?" Schultz snarled rising to his feet. He spat blood out of his mouth. "The name is Shocker Spider-boy!" He snarled, pointing his palms at Spider-Man. Spider-Man flick his wrists out. Two thin gray web lines shot out, wrapping themselves around his wrists. Spider-Man flipped over to Schultz and drew his fist back. "And its Spider-Man if you must know." He said, slugging Schultz in the face. He landed on the ground with a thud. "What a loser." Was the last thing Schultz heard before darkness filled his vision and the world fell away.

Phil watched as Spider-Man punched the Vibrating guy in the face. He winced as the guy struck the floor with a thud. "Damn." Phil said as Spider-Man, sprung into the air, firing a web to a building. He swung off in a blur of red and blur.

He turned to Sara. "Did you see that?" He asked. Sara, rolled her eyes at his statement, not taking her gaze off Spider-Man. She watched him vanished over the building. "And me with out a camera." She said sighing.


	2. Picture Pefrect

* * *

" I can't believe I didn't have a camera!" Sara moaned sagging against the steps of Lakewood High. She still hadn't gotten over seeing Spider-Man in Downtown Long Beach yesterday. Phil shook his head. "C'mon Sara." He said with a grin. "Its no big deal." Sara glared at him. Her green eyes flashed with anger. "No big deal, I'm a journalist Phillip." She growled. Phil winced at the mention of his full name. He knew Sara was upset, since that was the only time she called him Phillip. He started to retort when he spotted Jamal Jenkins coming from a round the corner.

"Jamal, dude thank god!" He exclaimed, hopping up from his seat. Jamal Jenkins smiled brightly at his two best friends. Jamal was a tall African American teen, with deep brown eyes. He was will fit, which Sara nor Phil could figure out how muscular he'd gotten.

"What's going on?" Jamal said, confused. Phil smirked. "Guess who we saw yesterday?" Jamal shook his head puzzled. "Who?"

"Spider-Man."

Jamal gave Phil a "Yeah right" look. "Sure you did Phil." He said. He took a seat beside Sara, who had been staring at her copy of the Daily Bugle. "No We did." Sara muttered. Jamal shrugged. "That's cool I guess." He said. Sara jolted up from her seat.

"You guess, do you know important that is to me!" She snapped. Jamal and Phil exchanged glances with each other. Sara held up the copy of the bugle she'd been holding. "The Bugle is offering Five hundred bucks for pictures of Spider-Man." She said. Phil took the paper and schemed it. 

"Whoa." He said, handing the paper to Jamal. " I thought you weren't in this journalism thing for the money?" Jamal asked. Sara let out a sigh. "If It helps me get my foot in the door of the Bugle than I'll take it." She snapped taking the paper from Phil's hand and stormed up the steps. Jamal and Phil looked at each other for a moment.

"Girls Got issues."  
"No kidding."

Phil shrugged. "It just pictures, I mean anyone could get them." He said, heading up the steps. Jamal nodded. "You got a point Phil." He said. "You have a good point."

"Nobody move!" The Thug shouted. He stood, wearing a mask of The president. He pointed a .45 magnum pistol at the crowd in the store. Beside him another mask man stood wearing a thin mask over his face. The third thug wore a Capitan America mask over his own face. The crowd stared at them in shock.

"We want the money!" The leader snapped. The counter girl let out a cry, but Cap moved from beside the leader and pointed a gun at her. "The money now!" He shouted. The girl nodded, popping open the register. 

"Ahem."  
The thugs as well as the customers, looked up to see Spider-Man cling to the ceiling. "Now, that's not nice Mr. President." He called, flicking a web line at his gun. With a yank, Spider-Man sent the gun flying off. Before the thugs could react, He leaped from his perch, snapping his foot into Cap's face. "What would the people think?" Spider-Man called, slugging the Thin mask man in the face sending him into a cereal display. Spider-Man turned to the president, and shook his head. "I mean, what would your mom say?" He asked.

The thug let out a growl behind his mask and fired one shot. Spider-Man, simply stood there as the bullet stuck the wall right beside him. "She'd say you suck at this." He said, flicking another web at him. The webbing wrapped around his wrist, yanking him off his feet. Spider-Man, simply slugged him, sending him flying on to the check out stand. He looked around at everyone. "You all okay?" He asked. The customers nodded weakly. "Okay, Gotta bounce." Spider-Man called leaping on to the ceiling crawling out of the skylight window.

Spider-Man let go of a web line, flipping in mid air and landed on a rooftop three blocks away from Lakewood high. He pulled his camera that he'd set up on the stores ceiling out from his belt. He reached up pulling of his mask, revealing the sweaty face of Jamal Jenkins. He grinned at the camera. He quickly pulled his mask down and webbed the camera to the roof. He stood there in a heroic pose.

"Cheese." He said. 


End file.
